Jobs
In the world of Die2Nite every player starts out as a resident. A resident has no special powers, but is well within their means of helping the town survive. If the player gains Hero Status, he will be able to choose from a number of unique jobs that can help the town in different ways. Hero status is gained by being the Last Man Standing on the last night of a town, or by paying a fee. = Resident = The resident has no special abilities but at the same time, the player has a more flexible role. Whereas a hero might feel pressured to always use his skills to the maximum of his ability, the resident has no such pressure. = Hero = The hero will be able to choose from a number of jobs that are specialized towards a certain task. Hero Abilities All heroes share a number of abilities. Hero Level Abilities These abilities are unlocked as the player spends days in the world as a hero. * Manipulator ''Twice per game, you can delete an any entry in the town register''. * Clairvoyance ''You know how active and present a player is in the game, simply by going to their house.'' * Mr Writer 'Currently unknown. ''Can send PMs to all the towns citizens at once and can start RP threads in the town forums.* * '''Camaraderie* Once per game you can give 1 hero day to a fellow citizen. Hero days given away are taken from your total.* * Dictator*'You can change what is written on the towns blackboard on the mainpage* * Large Chested*You have earned additional storage space in your personal chest at home* * Healthy Body*As long as you stay clean (I.E. drug free) you have 1 additional control point in the world beyond* '' *Information was found at this link and may not be accurate http://www.rockpapershotgun.com/2010/11/15/die2nite-horrifying-harbour-of-crime/ The World Beyond These can be performed once per game, and only one can be performed per day. These abilites cost no AP to perform. * Heroic Return If used, the hero will immediately be returned to the town if he is less than 15 sectors away. * Seeker If used, the hero instantly discovers a useful object (the item found can be chosen from a list available). * Vicious Uppercut If used, the hero will immediately and automatically kill two zombies in the sector he is in. Town Abilities * Heroic Return If used, the hero will immediately be returned to the town if he is less than 15 sectors away. * Seeker If used, the hero instantly discovers a useful object. The item found can be chosen from a list available. * Vicious Uppercut If used, the hero will immediately and automatically kill two zombies in the sector he is in. * Rescue If used, the hero could escort a player back into town (from a maximum of two square away). The player that the hero wish to escort can be chosen from a list available. Hero Jobs The following jobs are available to a hero. Scout The scout is designed to run around in The World Beyond, dodging hordes of zombies to discover new resource buildings and areas of interest for the town. Playing a scout effectively will utilize his stealth in discovering special zones and uncovering areas in the world beyond. A scout is highly effective in performing recon for a planned expedition, finding the safest route to an objective. It is important to note that if a scout is discovered by zombies, he must use the camouflage cloak again to become hidden, or he will not have the chance to gain stealth as he enters zombie-controlled sectors. The Scout Abilities: * '''Recon' The scout Is be able to tell the number of zombies in adjacent zones. This is manifested as numbers on the movement arrows in the map windows. Note that this number may not always be accurate. * Camouflage The scout can camouflage himself by using the camouflage vest in his inventory, this can only be done when the humans control the zone. Under camouflage, the scout will cause him to have a chance of gaining stealth when entering a new zone. * Stealth The scout has a high chance of being able to become hidden when entering a zone where zombies have dominance. This means he can freely move to an adjacent sector following normal rules of movement. While hidden, the scout can only perform very few actions, all indicated with the scout symbol. ** Moving to an Adjacent zone. ** Eating ** Drinking ** Using Drugs ** Using Alcohol Any other actions will cause the hero to be revealed, and he cannot go into hiding again until humans have dominance in the zone. Scout Search Patterns Guardian The Guardian is obliged to help citizens that are often stuck in The World Beyond. The Guardian is good for setting a clear way in expeditions to dangerous areas or saving citizens. In order to play the Guardian efficiently, the Guardian must often save citizens, or clear routes that are filled with zombies. '''''Abilites 'Riot Shield' The Guardian's riot shield allows the hero to face two more zombies than normal. His riot shield will not kill the zombies but add to the defense points in the zone. Scavenger The scavenger is an excellent class if players want to find more items than normal, he is invaluable to a town for finding rare objects. Abilities *'Scavenge': The scavenger has a incredibly higher percentage of finding an item, allowing him to get more out of depleted zones. *'Auto-Search: '''The scavenger can auto search faster than normal citizens. While a normal citizens take two hours to auto-search an area, the scavenger can scavenge in 1 hour and thirty minutes. Note this may deplete a zone incredibly fast. *'Searcher': The scavenger has a higher percentage of finding a rare our mysterious object than a normal citizen. *'Surveyor''': The scavenger can see which previously explored zones are depleted while in the outside world. Only shows the adjacent zones. Useful when combined with a scout to find safe non-depleted zones.